Making a Move
by XrioluluX
Summary: When Ash and Misty break up for the first time in three years, May knows its time to make a move. But who knew things would go so smoothly, just to wreck in the end? Advanceshipping. Belleshipping. Mere Pokeshipping, Contest, Ability and Hoenn.
1. Chapter 1

****

Okay guys, I was watching iCarly (yes, I'm just that cool) and I saw the episode with Jake in it and I got sudden inspiration for a fanfic. It was originally going to be Contestshipping, but since I banned myself from writing any more CS until I have at least 2 other ships written in fic form I decided to make this Advanceshipping as a main ship and Contestshiping as a slightly hinted ship. The storyline will be strongly based on the iCarly episode, so I am not taking full credit for it. If you watch iCarly you will definitely see resemblance. If you don't watch iCarly you WILL still enjoy this, so don't think you have to like the show to read it. I just put this here to give credit where credit is due.

**Writer's notes:**

**The 'EC' or 'Emotional Circle' is something that the girls do at my school all the time. They all sit in a circle and talk about a problem or something and are all truthful with each other.**

**In this story I use 'hot' in the same context as Avril Lavigne's song. Basically, I mean 'Whorney.'**

* * *

May walked into school that morning to see a circle of girls standing right in the middle of the hallway. This was odd, for usually the girls in her class only had Emotional Circles during lunch or after school. She joined in to see what the commotion was about.

"Ash and Misty broke up! Finally!" One of the girls squealed just in time for May to hear.

"Oh my god, really?" May exclaimed with excitement.

The girls in the circle looked at her. "Oh good, May, you're here! Yes they did! As a matter or fact, _he _broke up with _her_ so he isn't sad about it or anything!" Annabel, a girl that May wasn't to fond of, informed her.

"This is great!" May screamed.

"Wait!" Dawn yelled. "We're all going to loose our minds just because we all have a tiny chance of dating Ash Ketchum?" Dawn, being May's best friend, stopped herself from liking Ash because May did. Instead, Dawn had a crush on Drew, the second most popular boy in the school.

Dawn's last remark triggered a chorus of delighted screams from the girls in the circle.

"That answer your question?" May asked her, a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Ugh. And shattered my ear drums." She replied.

During lunchtime the girls were having their daily EC (Emotional Circle) as usual. This time they were al talking about rumor they've heard about why Ash dumped Misty. From everyday stuff like "He just wasn't feeling it." To "She cheated on him for Zoey, which ticked him off because Zoey's, well, a girl." May didn't really believe any of it, but she still wanted to know what the reasons were behind the breakup.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Dawn lightly knocked on May's head when she noticed her staring into space.

"Yeah I'm here."

"Thinking about Ash?"

"Well, duh, I mean, he's only been my crush since three years ago! And this is the _first_ time he's been single since then!" May snapped with a smile, taking a bite of her apple.

"Since you like him so much and he's single now, go talk to him." Dawn suggested. "he's right over there."

May cranked her head to look nearly directly behind her. As stated, Ash was talking to some of his guy friends. "That's coming from you? You haven't talked to Drew in about four months!" May said, glancing from Ash's body to Dawn's face.

"Well you're braver than me. Just go!"

"What do I say?"

"Say 'hi', silly!"

"What if he says 'hi' back? _Then _what do I say?"

"Say um…uh…sorry for hitting you in the head with an apple!" Dawn grabbed May's apple out of her hands and threw it at Ash with all her strength. It hit him in the head, causing him to whip around. When his eyes settled on the girls, Dawn said rather loudly, "God, May, Why'd you throw your apple at Ash?" May sent her a death look and Dawn quickly ran away to avoid being yelled at. May got up to chase her but stopped when she saw Ash in from of her.

"So you threw your apple at me?" He said to her. He, surprisingly enough, didn't sound angry, but curious, rather.

"Um…I guess, yeah. I'm so sorry! I was uh…aiming for the trash can." She looked down as she blushed.

"Its okay, it's cool."

"Did I hurt you at all?" she asked, eyeing a slight red mark on Ash's forehead.

"No, I'm fine, its no problem." He told her. "So…you're May, right?"

"Yes." She couldn't help smiling on account of him knowing her name.

"I take it you know I'm Ash."

"Most girls do." She agreed.

"So…maybe we could hang out sometime?"

May coughed and stared at him as if he had ten heads. She doubted that he really said that and she ended up coughing up: "Come again?"

"Um…I was just wondering if you wanted to like, come over my house or something sometime. I mean, I have Rock Band and it's super fun."

Still being affected by the shock of the words leaving his mouth, she stiffened and thought deeply about what to say. "Sure! Yes! I mean, that would be fun! Yeah!"

"Okay. Wanna drop by tomorrow at about seven? Tomorrow's Friday, so we can play as late as we want without having to worry about an early curfew." He smiled at her in a way that almost made May think he meant 'play' in other ways than just Video Games. She imminently decided she was imagining it.

"Yeah, my curfew on Friday nights is midnight." She said truthfully.

"Perfect! That's when my Mom kicks everyone out anyway."

May laughed. "Okay. Seven it is tomorrow night."

"Yeah, my address is in the address book."

"Under Ketchum." She nodded. "Got it."

He smiled at her as the bell rang intensely. Millions of teenagers began flooding the lunchroom floor. "Well, time for my next class. See you 'round, May!"

"See you!"

He walked towards the lockers. When he was out of hearing range, Dawn scrambled to May. She had been watching the entire thing. "OH MY GOD!!" She burst.

"I KNOW!" May agreed. "I'm so happy!"

"You should be! I bet any girl, well except me, would DIE to be in your position right now!" Dawn took her best friend's hands, which were shaking from excitement.

"I know!!" May began slightly hopping up and down.

"Go ahead and scream for joy, no one will care." Dawn prompted. "You know you want to!"

May opened her mouth and let out an ear piercing scream, wildly jumping up and down wile doing it. Dawn laughed and smiled for her friend. "I haven't seen you _this _happy since…actually I've never seen you this happy ever."

Drew then walked up to the spastic May. "What happened to her?" He asked Dawn.

"Eh. Normal girl stuff." She replied. She turned to see who it was that asked the question. She froze when she saw who the possessor of the question was.

"Whoa, what's with that stare?" He joked.

"What? What stare?"

"You looked at me like I was a king or something. Well, I mean, not that I'm _not _fabulous, but…"

"You are not fabulous." She said, intending to cover up her crush.

"Wow, feisty little one."

"_Little one_?" Dawn was getting angry as she stared at Drew with fire in her eyes.

"Of course." He rubbed her head, greatly messing up her hair and walked away.

May, who had stopped jumping awhile ago to watch the conversation, said, "What was that about?"

"What?" Dawn spat, still aggravated.

"Why were you so mean to him? I thought you wanted to be nice. I mean, you _do_ like him."

"He was irking me."

"You mean making you hot?" May laughed at this, but Dawn didn't find the remark amusing.

"I'm _not _hot when I'm around him, May."

She giggled. "I know, I was just foolin' with you. C'mon, lets get to class."

* * *

The next day couldn't have gone by slower for May as she anxiously awaited school to be over. When it finally was, she dragged Dawn to her house.

"Why did you bring me here anyway?" Dawn said, sitting on May's bed with a phone. She was going to call her mother and inform her of her location.

"I need fashion, hair, and behavior advice!" May screamed. She was incredibly nervous even though it was four hours before she had to leave.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" She asked, putting the phone to her ear.

"Are you crazy! I was wearing this all day at school! He'll think I'm too lazy to change into decent clothing!"

"Hi, Mom? I'm at May's. She dragged me here." May shot her another death look. "Yes, I will be back by six for dinner. Okay." She hung up the phone. "Sorry May, as you heard, I haveta be home by six."

"It's fine, as long as we get me an outfit and do my hair by then."

"Well if your really unsatisfied with what you're wearing, then get out some stuff you would be _willing _to wear and I'll help you choose from those."

"Okay." May opened her drawer and pulled out five shirts. "These are my favorite shirts."

"Lay them out on the bed."

May did as she was told.

"I like that one." Dawn pointed to an aqua tee shirt that said "Hollister" across the chest and had the outline of a beach and palm trees on it.

"A tee? I don't know…"  
"You chose it, May, and I don't think it would be a good idea to go too fancy. You don't want to look desperate. This technically isn't even a date."

"Thanks for pointing that out." May said sarcastically, sadness in her voice, as she looked down.

"I think that tee is fine. Plus it draws attention where that text is."

May giggled. "Yeah, your right." She agreed. "So this tee and jeans, right?"

"Yes. As for hair, I would go with a ponytail. I've played Rock Band before and you may just end up jumping around and dancing. You don't want to get sweaty. Keep your hair off your neck."

"Thank you for the advice, Dawn!" May jumped on her bed and pulled Dawn into a huge hug. "I love you!"

"Okay, Okay, well, get changed and I will do your hair."

Dawn had just finished decorating May's head with the appropriate barrettes when her mother called screaming at her to get home that very minute.

"Thank you so much, Dawn! I'll eat a little then go, I don't want my stomach to be grumbling!" May hugged Dawn one more time.

"No problem, yes, eat. Bye for now! See you on Monday!"

"Bye!"

* * *

**I am writing more! There's going to be more! please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**XD I am basing Ash and his house off of this guy that goes to my school and his house. He has Rock Band. Have Fun with chapter 2! I stayed up til midnight to do it.**

* * *

May took a deep breath and knocked on Ash's door. She could barely believe that she was standing on his front porch and had just knocked on his door. A shiver went up her back at the thought.

The door opened to reveal Ash he was wearing the same clothes he had worn to school, and May almost regretted the time she had put into her outfit choosing. "Hey, May." A smile formed on his face. "Come on in!"

He closed the door for her once she stepped inside. "Rock Band is on the third floor."

"You have a third floor?" She blurted out.

"Yes, It's not too special."

"May's here?" Ash's mother called. She rushed into the room. "Oh, hi, May! How are you?"

"Good."

"Mom, May and I are going to play Rock Band upstairs now."

His mother's face changed from happiness to suspicion. "You two are going up there alone?"

"Mom!" He hissed.

"Okay, fine, but no scream music. You know that drives me off the walls."

"Okay." He agreed, and led me up three flights of stairs. He stopped at a room with a rather large TV and two couches. "Well, here we are."

"Awesome!"  
"Have you ever played before?"

"Come again?"

"Have you ever played Rock Band before? Or Guitar Hero?"

"No, I don't have any video games, actually." She admitted.

"Okay, I'll set you up on base. That's the easiest to play." He walked up to the TV and turned it on. Rock Band was already on the screen. He picked up a black plastic guitar and handed it to me. "That is…unless you want to sing."

"You can _sing_?"

"Well, yeah, this is Rock Band. You wanna sing?"

May had no idea if she had a good singing voice or not, so she rejected the offer. "Naw, base sounds good."

"Okay you hold it like a normal guitar. Keep your fingers on the colored buttons. Since you'll be on easy, you'll only need Green, Red, and Yellow. You press the correct colored button then the colored note goes over the line. You also have to strum while you press." He explained.

"Um…okay."

He sat at the plastic drums and set the game on 'I Think I'm Paranoid.' May sat at the edge of a couch and stared at the screen. She tried her best, but ended up getting kicked out of the song by the game.

"Here." Ash restarted the song and climbed onto the couch and sat behind May. He held the guitar over her hand and reached his arm over her shoulder and set it at the strum button. "I'll help you." May tried to concentrate on the game, but was too engrossed in the fact that she was practically in Ash's lap. She could feel his chest against her back, rising and falling with every breath. His hand pulling down on hers with every note that the game required her to strum. She never wanted the song to stop. But of course, it did. "Got the hang of it now, May?" he asked her.

"Um…yeah, I think so." She replied. "Thank you for teaching me."

"No problem, I want you to have fun wile you're over here." He said, returning to the drums.

May blushed all over again as he smiled at her.

After an hour and a half had passed, both their fingers were numb so they decided to take a break.

"I like Rock band." May said. She was lying down on one of the couches and he was lying on the other one.

"I'm really glad." He laughed slightly and smiled warmly. "I do want you to sing, though, before you leave."

"I don't even know if I'm good or not." She admitted, slightly red in the face.

"Aw, I don't care if you're good or not."

May decided not to question the peculiar answer. She thought about what to say. When she was quiet for long enough, Ash said, "You don't have to if you really don't want to."

She laughed at this, "No, no, I'll try it. I wanna sing that song that we played first. Paranoid…something?"

"'I Think I'm Paranoid'?"

"Yeah, that one. I like that one."

"It is popular with the girls."

'What does _that _mean? Has he had a lot of girls over here?' May thought, suddenly doubting her new relationship with Ash.

He must've noticed her concern, because he began to explain. "Misty used to like to sing it, and a lot of my guy friend's girlfriends like it."

"Ah." She replied, perking up.

"Okay, I'll play guitar and you'll sing." He got up and connected the microphone and set the game on the appropriate song. "Have you ever played Karaoke Revolution before?"

"Yes, Dawn has it."

"Rock Band singing is exactly like Karaoke Revolution. Actually," He stepped closer to May and answered in a quieter tone, "I borrowed Karaoke Revolution from my friend…and we can do some duets if you want."

May laughed at this. "Sure! Let me at least sing this, first, though, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." He started the song.

"_you can look but you can't touch. I don't think I like you much. Heaven knows what a girl what a girl can do. Heaven knows what you've got to prove. I think I'm paranoid!" _May sang, picking it up quickly and having every bit of fun with it.

"You've got it! You're scoring big!"

May blushed as she continued to sing. _"Bend me, break me, any way you need me, all I want is you."_

When the song was over, May began laughing and smiling as if she had won the lottery. "That was so much fun!" she exclaimed.

"You were really good, too!" Ash stood up. "Well, wanna do Karaoke Revolution now?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, let me put it in, hang on a sec." He walked over to the Playstation and turned it off. He took the Karaoke Revolution disc out of its case. "May?"

"Yes?"

He paused, then said, "Never mind, it's nothing." He put the disc in the slot and turned back on the gaming console.

By time another hour and a half had passed, their voices were nearly hoarse. "I'll get us some water. You hungry for anything wile I'm down there?"

"Yeah, a little, what do you have?"

"Goldfish."

"Goldfish?"

"You know, the cheddar basked snack crackers?"

"Oh, yeah, I like Goldfish."

"Alrighty. I'll bring some of that up. Be right back." He went down the stairs. May quickly took out her cell phone to go on Instant Message to see if Dawn was online. She was.

**MayFlower:** I'm in his house! Sry I didn't txt u b4, but we were busy playin games. Hes a gud singer! Hes getting snaks.

**KissMeAtDawn:** omg, May, txt me sooner nxt time! Singer? Dus he rly hav Karaoke Rev.?

**MayFlower:** yeh, he sed he borrowed it from a friend. We sang a luv song duet! It was awesome!

**KissMeAtDawn:** o, u guyz! I bet u will be datin by Friday next week. I'm bettin 10 on it. I swear.

**MayFlower:** I hav 2 say, I agree wit u, it seems like he likes me. Well, here he cums, so I gg. Ttyl! Byee!

**KissMeAtDawn:** hav fun! Ttfn! Byee!

May closed her cell phone just as Ash was walking into the room. He carried a bag of Goldfish and two water bottles. "Who were you texting?"

"Just Dawn." She replied. "Thanks for getting the snacks!"

"No problem, you're the guest, anyway." He pulled up a table and set down the crackers and bottles. May sat next to him on the couch and took a water bottle. She opened it and drank from it. "So, you havin' fun with all this singing?"

"Yeah." She closed the bottle and took a handful of Goldfish. She held them in her hand and ate them one at a time. "Its super fun."

"I'm glad you like it. I'm having a lot of fun, too." He stole a Goldfish from her hand and ate it.

"You know, there is a whole bag of Goldfish, you don't need to take mine." May said playfully.

"I know." He said. "But I wanted one of yours."

A blush spread across her face again, and she looked down, attempting to hide it.

They talked for another half hour, until Ash glanced at the clock. "Hey, how did you get here?"

"I walked."

"Then you should probably get going, it's eleven thirty."

"Oh, yeah."

"I'll walk you. I mean, its Dark, you don't want to get lost or hit by a car or something."

"Thanks." May stood up and smiled as Ash led her down the stairs, not even bothering to turn off the Playstation.

* * *

**I had alot of fun doing the IM part. I will prolly do more IM in chapter 3. Keep checking back!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is taking a turn that I didn't plan so i'm kinda improvising a lot. But don't worry, I like it with it's change. Its just going to be longer than expected now. Like, maybe 7 chaps instead of the originally guessed 5. but I am having a blast writing this, so I'm not going to stop until it's finished! Happy reading, and please reveiw!**

* * *

After walking in silence for about fifteen minutes, Ash finally decided to say something to May. "So…you had a lot of fun?"

She laughed a little and replied, "Yes, I had a lot of fun."

"Maybe we should do that again sometime."

"But it should be at my house next time."

"Oh? Is there something to do at your house?"

"Well, I have a TV room. A lot of my friends like it. It's got a huge TV in the corner and beanbag chairs. Stuff like that. We could rent a movie."

"That sounds great!" Ash was very interested. "What movie would we get?"

"Um…hmm…" May thought about a movie that a boy would like that she would also enjoy.

"No chick flicks."

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't want to see one of those. Maybe…Transformers?"

"Why Transformers?"

"Well, it's the only move I like that's not a chick flick."

"Yeah, I like that movie too. Alrighty, Transformers it is."

"Great! I'll get it on Blue Ray so it'll look extra good."

"Awesome! When should I come over?"

"When do you wanna come over?"

"Well…I can come right after school and leave before dinner at six. Maybe…Tuesday?"

"Sure! So you'll walk to my house with me from school?"

"Yep."

"Alright sounds good!"

They turned onto May's street and she stopped. "Well, this is my street, so you should probably be going home now."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

"Bye Ash, see you on Monday!"

"Bye May." He put a hand on her shoulder, paused, then took it off. "Bye." He said again, and turned back in the direction that they came.

May stood there and watched him walk back, flashlight in hand, and sighed dreamily. Her moment was interrupted by the beep of her cell phone. She sighed, and took it out. It was Dawn, she had IM'ed her.

**KissMeAtDawn:** Where r u?? it's 12:30!!

**MayFlower:** I'm actually walking to my house now, Dawn, calm down. And wat r u doin up at this hour? Dosn't ur mom make u get 2 bed 10?

**KissMeAtDawn:** yeh im in my bed txtin u under the blankets. I've been watchin ur house and I didn't c u cum bac yet. I do liv on ur street

**MayFlower:** im on my way now. Jeez, calm urself

**KissMeAtDawn:** I was simply wonderin where u were. M I not allowed to do that?

**MayFlower:** u r, u r. if u look now, im walkin in my house. Happy now?

**KissMeAtDawn:** very much so. C u 2marrow mayB. If not then c u Monday. Byee.

**MayFlower:** byee

May closed he phone as she walked into the house. Her parents were already asleep, so she brushed her teeth and washed her face as quietly as she could. She threw on pajamas and collapsed into bed. "Tuesday can't come sooner." She breathed as she slowly went to sleep.

* * *

The phone rang at eight that morning, jolting May awake. She lazily rolled over to look at the caller I.D. to see who would call so early. It was Dawn. She sighed, and reached over and lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello Dawn."

"Hi May."

"You knew I was up late. Why on earth did you call so early?"

"I need every detail of what happened."

"Dawn, this may sound rude but, please call later. I'm dead tired."

"Just tell me."

"Dawn. Go. To. SLEEP."

"Fine, I'll call later."  
"Yes, please do."

"Bye."

"Goodnight." May loosely threw the phone to the other side of her bed and closed her eyes.

"May, honey, breakfast time!" No one was going to give her her sleep. May sighed and slowly rose out of her bed and walked down the stairs.

* * *

May walked into school on Monday morning. She had forgot to study for a huge algebra test and wasn't ready at all to take it. Lucky for her, it was in the afternoon, so she could squeeze some studying in at lunchtime.

Lunchtime rolled around the corner. Dawn didn't allow May to even get to her locker. She stood in front of it.

"You still didn't tell me all the details!"

"Dawn. I am tired. I never caught up on my sleep over the weekend. I have a test that I didn't study for. Please kindly move to the side and let me get my textbook."

"Fine. But you have to tell me every detail after school today. I don't care if you miss the bus because of it, but you have to tell me. Got it?"

May sighed. "Fine."

Dawn allowed May to get to her locker and obtain her textbook. "Now please don't bother me during lunch. I'll be studying."

"Fine, May, my five star student."

May giggled. "See you."

"See you."

May walked away, leaving Dawn standing there. She opened her locker to take out her lunch money.

"Hey Dawn."

She almost jumped ten feet into the air. She spun around and found herself face to face with Drew. "H-hi Drew!"

"What's up?" He asked her.

"Um…nothing. What about you?"

"Not too much, not too much. Hey Dawn I was wondering something."

"Yeah?"

"Well…you being May's best friend and everything…"

"May?"

"Yeah. You are her best friend, right?"

'What does he want to know about May?' Dawn thought nervously. "Yes, I am."

"Okay." Drew looked around to make sure no one was in hearing range before saying in a quiet tone of voice, "Um…I was wondering if you happened to know…who she likes."

"Who she likes?"

"Yeah. Do you know?"

"Why would you care who May likes?" Dawn began nervously twisting her hair around her fingers.

"Um…I just wanna know, that's all."

"Well if you don't come up with a sufficient answer as to why you must know I wont tell you." She crossed her arms across her chest and slightly turned away from him. "Is it because you like her?"

"Uh…no, actually." Drew was annoyed by her guess. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, why else would you want to know who she likes?"

"For your information, I am finding it out for a friend who happens to like her. I like someone else."

"Who's this friend that likes her?"

"I can't tell you that."

Dawn laughed. "You can't tell me who likes her but you expect me to tell you who she likes? Um…no."

"Come on, Dawn!"

"Nope."

"Fine. I'll go ask her myself."

Dawn laughed again. "Okay, but watch out, she's studying and doesn't want to be disturbed."

Drew smirked at her. "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Your loss."

Dawn closed her locker and locked it. "Well I'm going to go buy lunch now. Unlike you, I actually like to eat."

"Suit yourself." He smirked at her and turned to leave. "One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Where would May be?"

Dawn laughed. "I would guess in the algebra classroom."

"Okay."

"Bye Drew."

"Bye."

Dawn walked to the cafeteria as fast as she could, blushing the entire time. 'He talked to me! He had a conversation with me!' she thought, repeating the statement over and over in her head.

May was sitting at her desk, staring down at the textbook, looking as if she were to fall asleep at any moment. Drew slowly opened the door. "May?"

She groaned and looked up from her book. "What do you want?"

"Um…a friend of mine wants to know who you like."

She groaned again. "Forget it, Drew, I'm not telling you."  
"Why not?"

"I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like." She figured there was a small chance it was Dawn.

"Fine. I like Dawn. Now who do you like?"

May jumped up from her desk and stared at him with bright eyes. "You like Dawn? Really?"

"What's so bad about that?"

"Ask her out! Do it! She'll say yes! She likes you back!"

"May you still failed to tell me who you like." He reminded her.

"Right. Ash. Like every other girl out there. Now go ask out Dawn wile I study for my test and leave me alone."

Drew smiled with delight. "Okay." He said. "Thank you for telling me to."

May laughed. "No problem."

* * *

**And thats it for the third chapter! The fourth is going to start to mesh back to the iCarly ep for those of you that watch the show. I kinda took a wild turn but I'm getting back on track. Heres a hint for chapter 4: Brendan's coming into play! I love Brendan...aNyWaY, please review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far, i put alot of effort into it! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been writing non-stop and my estimate as to how many chapters this will have is 6-7. my estimate as to when it will be done is by Thursday. I hope you guys are liking my story and I hope you guys will like chapter 4 very much!**

* * *

"Ash!" Drew was scrambling frantically around the lunchroom, desperately calling his friend. "Ash!? God, where are you, Ash?" He ran out of the lunchroom and began running to the lockers. He ran past them, to see that Ash wasn't there. He turned around and ran back, rushing to the classrooms. He speed-walked past them, looking in each window. He stopped cold when he saw Ash, who was in the classroom that May was in. He was sitting in the desk with her, and they were both staring at the textbook.

Drew slapped his hand to his forehead, slowly sliding it down his face. He debated weather or not to go inside the classroom. He decided to just wait until Ash came out. He needed to in order to get his books, and his next class wasn't algebra anyway. That's when it hit Drew that Ash was helping May study for an algebra test for algebra two. Ash was still in Algebra one. Drew laughed to himself and wondered how that was working out for Ash.

Over ten minutes later, Ash and May walked out of the classroom, laughing and smiling at each other. "Ash mind if I talk to you for a sec?"

"No prob., Drew." He turned to May. "See you later, May."

"See ya." She replied, and walked away. Drew then pulled Ash into the classroom.

"What's the matter, Drew?"

"I found out who she likes."

"What!? Who does she like, who is it?"

Drew smirked and looked at Ash slyly. "What will you do to make me tell you?"

"Drew! You found out for me, you were supposed to tell me once you find out."

"Yes." Drew admitted. "But I think I will play around with you."

"C'mon, Drew, tell me."

"No."

"I'll get Dawn to ask you out."

"Too late. I happened to find out that she likes me and I am going to ask her out soon anyway. Try again."

"Drew I don't know what you want me to do, but I need to know who she likes."

He thought about what to make Ash do. "I honestly don't know what to make you do. Maybe…give that kid Paul a few kicks and make out with him?"

"Drew! I'm not gay! And my first kiss is _not _going to be with a guy!"

Drew began laughing hysterically. "I didn't actually want you to, I just wanted to hear your reaction."

"Well quit playin' around with me, it's almost time for class and I need to know who it is!"

"I've got it. Ask her out on Tuesday at your movie date. Then you'll find out for yourself if she likes you or not."

Ash sighed. "Maybe. I'll think about it."

Drew smirked and flicked his hair. "Wile I have fun dating Dawn you'll be thinking about it."

"Don't rub it in my face that she likes you."

"No, I think I will. Especially when we're dating."

Ash was furious. "You know what? I hope she says no to you!" And with that, he marched out of the classroom right as the bell rang.

* * *

May walked to her locker to find Brendan leaning against it with a bored expression on his face. When May can into his sight, his eyes lit up. "May!"

"Brendan." May returned with no enthusiasm.

"I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah, haven't seen you since Thursday." She replied.

"How have ya been?"

"Tired."

"Oh?"

"Hey, Brendan, can we talk later? I have to get to class. I've got gym next."

"Then why are you at your locker?"

"I have to put my algebra textbook away."

"Why did you have your algebra textbook?"

"I had to study for the test."

"Didn't you study last night?"

"Is everything you say a question?" May was getting annoyed.

"N-no…"

"Look Brendan." May put her hands on his shoulders. "I know your one of my best friends. I know you have a crush on me. I know you're trying to make conversation. But I really have to get to class. I'm sorry. I promise I will talk to you later."

Ash had been walking in that direction and stopped when he saw May put her hands on Brendan's shoulders. He decided to listen to the conversation and watch from afar.

"Wanna go out with me?" Brendan asked her. "Then we can talk later?"

Ash's eyes flared when he heard this.

"No, Brendan, I won't go out with you. I will go get ice cream with you, though."

'Is that a date? Is May now dating that guy? Is that the guy she likes?' Thoughts raced through Ash's head as he continued to eavesdrop.

"Okay. Deal."

May smiled at him. "Is Dawn coming?"

Brendan frowned, loosing his dreamy daze. "Does she have to come?"

"She doesn't have to."

"Okay. Good. Because I want it to be just us." Brendan kissed May's nose. Ash turned around and walked away, looking down.

"Never do that again." May told him. "Or I will never get Ice Cream with you ever again."

He sighed. "Okay."

"Now I have to get to class." May rustled his hair and walked in the direction of the gym. "Oh, and put this in your locker for me?" She gave the textbook to him before running to class. He smiled ear to ear and quietly said, "I love you May."

* * *

"DREW!"

"God Ash, what is it?" It was after school and Drew was putting books in his backpack. Ash had already packed his and was carrying it by one of the straps.

"You could've at least told me she doesn't like me! I mean, I should've known you couldn't be trusted."

Drew shifted his attention from his backpack to Ash. "Are you joking?"

"Drew! You knew all along she liked Brendan! Heck, he's practically all over her!"

"What the heck are you talking about? She told me she likes you!"

They silently stared at each other, both not believing the other.

"Drew you are the worst." Ash said. "I would've asked May out just to find that she was already in a relationship with Brendan."

"Then I guess she lied to me." Drew said, turning his attention back to his backpack. "Sorry, Ash."

"I guess it's okay. But why would she lie to you about who she likes?"

Drew swung his backpack over his shoulder. "I don't know. Maybe to cover up that she likes Brendan. I mean, I don't think there is a girl in this school that isn't at least a little attracted to you."

Ash sighed as the two began walking. "Drew?"

"Yes, Ash?"

"Misty called me up last night. She…she wants to get back together." Ash's voice was even and quiet.

"Are you going to accept the offer?"

"I don't know. Now that I know May doesn't like me I am considering it. I mean…I did break up with Misty for May because I thought that if I really tried I could date her. And I tried. Now I'm out of luck. So Maybe I should ask Misty back out. What do you say, Drew?"

"If you do ask her back out, I say doing it after your movie date with May. You don't want to be sad the whole time, you need to enjoy it. So if your going to get back together with Misty, do it Wednesday or after." He told her.

"Thanks for the advice." He said. "Now…when exactly are you going to ask Dawn out?"

"Tomorrow. In school." Drew smiled.

"You nervous?"

"No way. I know she likes me, I'm actually looking forward to it."

"Good for you."

"Ash."

"What?"

"Don't let the fact that Dawn likes me and May likes someone else make you this sad. I've never seen you this sad, actually. Don't let this ruin your life. Just let it go."

"Like you should be talking here. You got the good side of this situation."

"That's true."

"Whatever, I'll try not to be bothered."

"There we go." Drew and Ash stopped when they got to the school's front doors. It was pouring outside. Drew smirked and took out an umbrella from his backpack.

"Hey can I-"

"No." Drew cut him off. "This is my umbrella. Plus you live in the opposite direction that I live. Forget it."

Ash sighed. "Fine. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Ash was halfway to his house, his sweatshirt soaked to the core, when his sidekick beeped. It was a text from May. He sighed and began replying.

**MayFlower:** I would've let u use my umbrella, but I left be4 u did. I'm sry!

**FireAsh:** No prob. It's not raining 2 hard anyway.

**MayFlower:** Um…yes it is. My house is closer to skool than urs. Wanna stay here 4 awile until the rain stops?

**FireAsh:** uh, sure, I gues. Thankx.

**MayFlower:** ur very welcome. :3 u can cal ur parents wen u get to my house.

**FireAsh:** Thankx May.

He closed his sidekick and sighed. He didn't really want to see May, but how could he refuse the offer? He began walking faster as the rain poured harder.

* * *

**I just love adding chat speak into my creative writing! :D Well I hope you liked chapter 4 and please review! I love reading those reveiws of yours! even if they just say 'nice job' they still make me smile and feel like my effort is being read and enjoyed! I am writing chapter 5! Things take a bit of a turn there, and it may or may not be the second-to-last chapter. I'll have to see how things turn out. Thankx for reading this far!**


	5. Chapter 5

****

YAY chapter 5! My story is really going along quick! I hope you like chapter 5! My original idea for it has taken a way different turn, so I have no idea how chapter 6 is going to handle it. But whatever. Oh, and one more thing. I kinda based the inside of May's house off of the inside of Carly's apartment on iCarly. So for those of you that know what that looks like, that's the basic form of the inside of the house. Happy reading! Here it is:

* * *

Ash stood on May's front steps and knocked on her door three times.

"Hi Ash!" May said as she opened the door. "Come in, come in!"

"May? Who is that at the door?" May's mother called.

"I'll explain in a sec, mom!" She called back. She then turned to Ash. "God, you're soaking wet!"

"Yeah." Ash took off his sweatshirt to reveal completely soaked clothes. "I'll call my mom and have her pick me up."

"O-okay."

Ash just wanted to be out of the place. It was awkward enough with May now, and he needed time to himself.

"May?" Brendan came walking down the stairs. "Oh, hi Ash."

"Hi, Brendan." Ash returned, trying to stay as calm as humanly possible for him.

"Ash stopped by to get out of the rain." May explained to Brendan.

"Ah." He replied.

May noticed Ash staring at Brendan, wondering why the heck he was there. "Brendan is my childhood friend." May explained.

"Oh." Ash replied. "Are you two an item?"

"YES!" Brendan exclaimed.

May pushed him away, laughed nervously, and said, "No, we're not. We're just friends."

"Oh." Because of the way her voice wavered and the way she cut off Brendan so quickly, Ash didn't believe it. "Well…I'm going to go call my mom now."

"Okay. The phone's on the bar over there." She pointed across the room.

"Got it." He walked over to it, making wet footprints with every step he took.

Ash's mother arrived ten minutes later and picked him up. "See you tomorrow, May." Ash said.

"Yup! See you tomorrow after school!"

"Yep. Bye."

Once Ash had left Brendan began to speak. "Why was he here?"

"I told you, he needed to get out of the rain. Plus I don't _belong _to you, Brendan, I'm allowed to have boys over my house." May replied.

"And what did you mean by 'see you after school'?" He questioned.

"Oh, Ash is coming over and we're watching a movie tomorrow." She explained.

Brendan looked at her skeptically. "Okay." He said reluctantly. "But make sure he keeps his hands to himself."

"Brendan!" May yelled playfully.

He laughed, and said, "Well whatever, lets get our homework done."

* * *

Drew lay on his bed, staring at the light blue ceiling. He took a deep breath and picked up the phone on hi bedside table. He began dialing Dawn's number. He hit 'end' and threw the phone across the room. "C'mon Drew, she likes you, she's going to say yes, you can do it." He told himself. He sighed and got off the bed. He walked over to the other side of the room and picked up the phone off the carpeted floor. "Shoot." He said when he saw the dent in the wall that the phone had created. He sighed again and walked back over to his bed. He sat on it, staring at the phone for a few moments. He drew in his breath and began dialing again. He reluctantly pressed 'talk' and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dawn?"

"Drew?! Is that you?"

He sighed, and closed his eyes. "Yeah, it's me."

"Why are you calling me?" She asked him.

He took a deep breath. "I…I had something to ask you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"So…what is it?" Dawn couldn't help prodding him. Whatever it was, she wanted it to be asked right away.

"Dawn…will you…go…" He gathered himself, then said quickly, "Go out with me?"

"For real?"

"Yes, Dawn, for real."

Dawn bit her lower lip, attempting to hold back the scream she wanted to make. "Yes! Yes! I will!"

Drew smiled and opened his eyes. "I knew you'd say yes."

Dawn laughed. "Well, I have to go call May now. But I'll see you tomorrow, Drew!"

"Okay." He said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Drew smiled as he hung up. He was very proud of himself.

* * *

"I'll get it!" May screamed when the phone began ringing. She ran down the stairs and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"May!"

"Dawn!"

"I've got two things."

"Yes?"  
"One: you need to tell me about your date with Ash. You still haven't told me the details! And two: when you're done I have great news!"

"Okay, okay, fine." Brendan crept down the stairs to listen to the details of May's get-together with Ash last Friday.

"Goldfish? How old is he, ten?" Dawn teased.

"Goldfish are good. You know, the baked snack crackers?" May laughed at herself.

Dawn laughed with her. "Sounds like he borrowed Karaoke Revolution just for you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because on Thursday I gave him my Karaoke Revolution game and he gave it back on Monday."

A smile grew on May's face. "He borrowed it from you!?"

"Well, first he asked if you like it. When I said yes, he asked to borrow it from me. I knew you'd have every bit of fun, so I lent it to him."

"I love you Dawn, thank you so much! That was so nice of you!" May practically screamed to her friend.

"No problem, no problem."

"So…what was it you wanted to tell me?" May asked, even though she was pretty sure of what it was.

"Oh yeah! Drew just asked me out!"

"Oh my god!" May squeaked. "Already!? Awesome, Dawn, I'm really happy for you!"

"What do you mean by 'already?'" Dawn asked.

"Oh, Drew asked me who I like and in order to tell him I made him tell me who he likes. He said it was you, so I told him to go ask you out. I'm glad he actually did it!"

Dawn laughed at this. "Thank you May, he probably wouldn't have known to ask me out otherwise. We're in a relationship because of you!"

May giggled. "Well, I need to get my homework done. Plus that Brendan's over."

"Have fun. Call me if you need help dragging Brendan away from you. I'd be happy to assist."

May laughed. "Okay, I will."

"Bye, May."

"Bye, Dawn." May hung up.

"Sounds like you had an awful lot of fun with Ash on Friday, May." Brendan said quietly.

May laughed once more and pulled him into a hug. "Even though I may not like you as a boyfriend, I will always love you as a friend, so don't be jealous of Ash just yet." She told him.

He hugged her back. "Okay."

"Alright, homework time!" May let go of him and he did the same as they went back up the stairs.

* * *

**I know, sorry this was a little short. But I promise that chapter 6 will be longer. Chapter 6 is either the last or second-to-last chapter. it depends on how things turn out. Please reveiw! You know how much I love to read those things! And I hope you are looking forward to chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! :O :O :O I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's been almost 2 days!! AAAHHH!! Anyway I know the beginning is kinda rushed but just keep reading, it gets sooooo much better. Okay? Okay. Here it is:**

* * *

"Hi, Ash!"

"Oh, hi, May." Ash turned away from his open locker to see May standing behind him, beaming. Her books for her next class were under her arm.

"I got Transformers on Blue Ray!" She said sweetly.

"Oh yeah, that's tonight." Ash gave her a warm smile.

"Yes it is!" She smiled up at him sweetly.

"I'm looking forward to it!"

"Yeah, same! Plus I've never put a Blue Ray on the projector before. I can't wait to see how it looks!"

Ash was caught off-guard by this statement. "projector? Where is that in your house?"

"Oh, it's on the second floor. We actually have a whole movie room. It's got this huge blank wall that we project movies on and beanbag chairs and remote controlled lighting and all that great stuff." May informed him.

"Oh wow, now I can't wait!" He told her.

The bell rang and Ash began frantically grabbing the appropriate books out of his locker. "See ya, May, I gotta get to class." He began walking.

"Alrighty, bye, Ash!" May happily skipped in the opposite direction of Ash to her next class, clutching her books.

* * *

The end of the day finally came. May and Ash walked to May's house, talking about various things along the way. When they arrived, Ash stepped in and took off his shoes, followed by May.

"So…where's this movie room?" He asked her.

"Right up here." She said, walking towards the stairs.

"Okay." He followed her up to the second floor and in a room behind them. "Whoa!" Ash looked around. The room was at least fifteen feet upward, and the walls were at least thirty feet apart. The floor was covered in fluffy dark blue shag carpet and there were five huge beanbag chairs of all colors. "You mean the movie is going to be the size of that wall?" He asked, pointing to the blank wall in front of him.

"Yep." May said with a giggle. "It looks great!"

"Sounds awesome!" He replied, sitting in a blue beanbag chair.

May put the disc in and set up the projector. "Snacks?"

"Yes please! What do you have?" He asked, turning around to face her.

"Popcorn and drinks. Some candy, too."

"Sounds great!"

"Okay, let me just go get everything, really." She went downstairs and came back up not much later with a huge bowl of popcorn, two cans of Coke, and some packs of M & M's, Skittles, and Twizzlers.

"Awesome, I love Twizzlers!" He said, standing up and taking the pack from May.

She smiled at him. "Great! Now, I'm going to turn off the lights and turn on the movie. Get comfortable!"

He sat back down in the blue beanbag chair. "I am, thank you."

May got the remote, pressed the play button, and sat down on a red beanbag chair next to Ash's chair. They watched the movie silently for no more than twenty minutes before Ash couldn't take it any longer.

"C'mere." He said quietly, moving over slightly in his beanbag chair.

"What?" May asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Come over here." He said.

"Um…okay." May said, smiling. She got up and sat on the edge of his beanbag chair. He pulled her over to him so that their sides were touching and put his arm around her. They stayed like that for about ten minutes until May looked up at him.

"Why did you break up with Misty?" She asked him, almost in a whisper.

He looked at her. His voice was deep and quiet. "She…she…I mean she wasn't who I liked. I don't like her. I like someone else now."

"Oh." She whispered.

"She wants to get back together with me. I don't know if I should or not. I think I will if the girl I like doesn't date me."

"Who do you like?" She asked slowly. "Maybe…maybe I'd know if she likes you or not."

"I…I like…" Ash was about to confess his feelings when he remembered Brendan. He remembered Brendan blurting out 'yes' when he asked if they were dating. He remembered him kiss her nose. Ash stopped himself. "I don't think I should tell you."

"Oh…okay." She rested her head on his shoulder. Not too long after doing that, she closed her eyes.

"Aren't you going to watch the movie?" He whispered.

"I'm tired." She replied in a barely audible voice.

He smiled as he looked down at her. "May…I know you like Brendan and he likes you."

May snapped her eyes open and looked at him strangely. "What? I do not! Yeah, he likes me, but I don't like him at all. He's just my friend. What makes you think that?"

"Well…he responded 'yes' with no hesitation when I asked if you two were dating. And I saw him kiss your nose." Ash explained.

"Well, yeah, he likes me a lot, but I don't like him as any more than a friend."

"I'm having trouble believing that, May."

"Why? Why is that hard to believe!?" She was getting upset and began raising her voice.

"It just is…you guys seem like a couple."

"I like you, Ash! I didn't want to have to tell you but I like you! If you think I like Brendan then you're pretty stupid because your so much better than him!" tears filled her eyes and she tried to bite them back.

"Don't lie to me, May. Even Drew agreed that you say you like me to cover up your relationship with Brendan."

"Even after that you don't believe me?" She said, her voice sharp. "Fine! I'll prove it!" She grabbed the back of Ash's head and pushed his lips to hers. She tousled his hair as he slowly wrapped his other arm around her back.

When they broke away they spent a few moments catching their breath. Still panting, Ash said, "May…I…I like you. You're the one I broke up with Misty for."

"So…then…are we a couple now?"

"Only if you promise me I'm the one you like. And you tell Brendan first thing."

"Tell him we're dating?"

"Yes."

"Deal!" May smiled. "Yes!"

Ash laughed. "A little happy?"

May threw her arms around his neck. "Yes!"

* * *

**And there it is. hope you like! don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Here's the next chapter. Things are goin' a little slow so BARE WITH ME!! I am really sorry!! Please hold your horses and don't let them attack meeeee!! D: D: D:

**I have a confession to make. I never really intended Drew and Ash to be such good friends. It just worked out that way. I know…it doesn't work too well. But whatever. Bear with it. It helps the storyline.**

* * *

"Okay. Number eleven. The square route of one hundred and forty five equals…?" Drew looked up from his quad book and at Dawn's puzzled face.

Dawn got a calculator from her bedside table drawer.

"Dawn, we're supposed to do this by hand." He reminded her.

"Yeah but its practically impossible. And the calculator gets it done much faster and…righter." She reasoned.

Drew sighed.

"Plus the faster the homework gets done the more time we have to ourselves…" She said slyly.

He laughed easily. "Fine. Use the calculator."

"Alright." Dawn punched in the correct numbers, then wrote down what the calculator displayed. "There. Your turn."

"Okay." He looked at the textbook and read the problem. "Give me that calculator."

She burst into laughter. "I don't know Mr. Do-This-By-Hand. Maybe I should make you do it out."

"Dawn!" He laughed with her. "Just give it to me."

"Whatever." She tossed him the calculator. He caught it and punched in the numbers. He wrote down his answer and shared it with Dawn.

"Awesome." She said as she scribbled it onto her paper.

The phone on her desk began ringing and she sighed as the walked over to it and lifted it to her ear. "Hello?"  
"Dawn!?"

"May! How was your little movie night?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to tell you about! Ash and I…we're dating now!!"

"Oh my god!" Dawn screamed.

"What is it?" Drew asked her. She ignored him

"I know!! I'm so happy! And I kissed him, too!"

"WOAH! You kissed him?!"

"Yeah! Okay, I gotta go, I just had to call you to give you the scoop. Bye, Dawn! See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye!" She hung up the phone and walked back to the bed where Drew was sitting with his textbook.

"Who was that and what's going on?" He asked her.

"Oh, that was May." She said, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Dating Brendan?" He sighed.

"No, no, Ash."

"May and Ash are dating?!" Drew began to smile.

"Yeah, they got together tonight."

"Awesome! That's great for Ash! I know he gave up when he thought May liked Brendan, but I guess we were wrong."

Dawn stared at him. "You and Ash thought May liked _Brendan_?"

"Well, yeah, since he likes her so much and everything. But whatever, they're together now."

"Yeah." She paused, thought, then a smile spread across her lips. "Hey! Why don't we plan a huge double-date for us and them!"

"Uh…sure. That would be fun. Where would we go?"

"I don't know, how about we see a movie?"

"Sure."

She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Drew!"

He slid his arm around her back and kissed the side of her head above her ear. "Anything for you, Dawn."

A shiver went up her back. "So…should we do it this weekend?"

"How about this Friday?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"I think we should surprise May and Ash with it. Like…just say 'get in the car' and bring them there."

"Yeah."

His arm was still around her. He nuzzled his nose into the top of Dawn's head.

She shivered again. "Yeah. Just remember not to tell Ash or May anything about it, mmkay?"

"'Kay." He rubbed his chin on her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed it. He wrapped his other arm around her and pressed her against his chest. She ran her fingers through his hair as he soothingly rubbed her back.

The door flew open. "Get back to work! You have homework to do!" Dawn's mother snapped.

They instantly broke away from each other as she closed the door and left.

"Yeah…we should…do our homework." Dawn said.

"Yeah." Drew agreed, picking up the math book from the floor.

* * *

"Drew!" Ash ran over to Drew as soon as he walked in the school's front door.

"I know, I was over Dawn's when May called her."  
"You know?!"  
"Yeah, congratulations!"

"I really thought she liked Brendan."

"But she liked you after all."

"And she kissed me, Drew! She kissed me to prove that she likes me. _Kissed_ me. Kissed _me_."

Drew laughed. "I know, May told Dawn that too and I almost fell off of the bed when she said 'you kissed him?'"

Ash stared at Drew. "The bed?"

He sighed and laughed at Ash's assumption. "We were doing homework."

"Right." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever, think what you want." He flicked his hair and began walking to his homeroom.

"Hey, maybe you, Dawn, May, and me could all go on a double date?"

Drew stiffened. "Yeah, that would be cool. Well, I gotta get to homeroom. See you later, Ash!"

"Bye."

"The movie night was great!!" May told Dawn in homeroom. "And halfway through he goes 'come here' and so I sit with him. Oh, and I asked him why he broke up with Misty. He said he did it for me. Isn't that sweet?"

Dawn was barely listening to her best friend go over and over the details of her night. Instead, she was too busy thinking about the double-date plans. She kept thinking about what movie to see, and what theater to go to, and how to get May and Ash to go there without telling them it was a double date.

"Dawn?"

"Wha?"

"Are you okay? You seem really…lost."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you thinking about so deeply? Drew?"

"Yeah. He's great."

"Maybe we cal all go on a double date? You know, me you him and Ash?"

"Um…yeah." Dawn said, wondering if May had inherited mind-reading powers recently. "Well I gotta go to class, the bell's about to ring." She said to avoid making any plans with May.

"Okay. Bye, Dawn, see you!"

"Bye."

* * *

**I know, they are getting shorter and shorter. I just wanna finish this…it's too long. Whatever I hope you like my pathetic efforts. and I want to promise that chapter eight will be better but i honestly have no idea if it will or not. thats a lie, chapter eight will be better. :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long time no update. Sorry about that. Here ya go:**

* * *

"Good morning, Drew!" Dawn said the next morning.

"Good morning, Dawn."

"Hey, I had an idea. Why don't we walk them to the theater? It's close to our houses."

"Sure. Hey, that's tomorrow, isn't it?" He asked her.

"Yes, actually. I even checked the movie times for that one we wanna see. There's one right after school at four thirty!"

"Perfect!"

"I know! And I can tell May that I want to go with her and bring her and you can tell Ash you wanna go with him, and then we can meet up!"

"Great Idea, Dawn, I'll do that!" He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

She blushed and giggled. "Alright, I gotta get to class. See ya!"

"Bye." He rubbed her head playfully and walked away.

* * *

The next day flew by, and the final bell of the school day rang.

Dawn ran up to May and began walking beside her. "Hey May! I wanna go to the movie theater, can you come with me? Please?"

"Um…sure, why not? It's Friday!" May smiled at her.

"Awesome! Why don't we drop our bags off at our houses, grab some money, then walk there? It's not very far."

"Sure! That sounds great!"

"Hey, Ash!" Drew called.

Ash stopped walking and turned around. "Hey, Drew!"

"Wanna see a movie?"

"Um…sure, Drew." Ash said skeptically.

"Great! Lets run by our houses so we can drop our backpacks off and steal money, then walk there."

"Sure, why not?" Ash laughed at Drew's determination.

"Let's go!"

When May and Dawn arrived at the movie theater, Drew and Ash weren't there yet. So Dawn decided to stock up on candy.

"Okay, May. Sour Patch Kids or Twizzlers?" Dawn asked her.

"Twizzlers. She replied.

"Really? You used to love Sour Patch Kids!"

"I like Twizzlers more." She told Dawn.

"Okay, okay, whatevs." Her phone vibrated, so she took it out of her pocket. "Hang on a sec." She said to May as she replied to Drew's text message.

GreenRose: Sry. Im cuming.

KissMeAtDawn: its k. we're buyin candy :3

GreenRose: Buy me sum. Ill pay u bac.

KissMeAtDawn: lol ok. Wat do u want?

GreenRose: just a choclate bar or sumthing

KissMeAtDawn: mkay. C u in a sec!

GreenRose: c ya.

KissMeAtDawn: 333

GreenRose: :)

She closed the phone.

"What did Drew want?"

"Um…he was just saying hi to me!" Dawn said quickly. "Hey I feel like chocolate. I'm gonna get myself a Hershey bar."

"Okay." May said suspiciously.

A few minutes later, Drew and Ash walked into the theater.

"Finally!" Dawn ran over to Drew and gave him a bear hug.

"Finally…?" May questioned, walking up to them.

"Yeah, what is this about, Drew?" Ash asked.

"Oh, yeah, surprise!" Dawn giggled.

"Oh I see what you did." May laughed. "You and Drew set up a double date for you Ash and I! You're clever!"

"So let's go see the movie!" Dawn said cheerfully, clutching Drew's hand. "Oh, Drew, here's your chocolate!"

"Thank you, Dawn." He took the candy bar from her.

Ash stepped toward May. "Hey."

"Hey." She replied, looking down.

"You guys coming?" Dawn called from up ahead.

"Yeah." May and Ash replied together, as they began walking.

When they caught up to Dawn and Drew, Drew said, "It's theater twelve. That should be straight and down at the end."

They walked into the dark, empty theater. "Alright. What's the seating arrangement?" Ash asked the two girls and Drew.

"I would think you and me separate from Dawn and Drew." May said to him.

"Exactly." Dawn smiled.

"Okay." Ash said, taking May's hand. "Why don't we go to the front?"

She laughed. "Okay, but not _too _close to the front!"

"Lets go over there." Dawn pointed towards the back of the theater. "I don't like sitting up close."

"Same with me, let's go." They walked to the middle of the upper section of seats and sat down. Dawn put the cup holder between them up. She rested her head on his shoulder. He took a bite of his chocolate bar.

"Do you want a bite, Dawn?" He asked her.

"Naw, I'm fine." She said.

He lightly nuzzled the top of her head, causing a shiver to go down her back.

"Thank you, Drew."

"For what?"

"For asking me out."

Drew smiled.

"My life is so much better now." She said dreamily.

"I think it's about to get better." He told her.

"Why do you say that?" She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

He put his hand behind her head. "Oh…no reason." He closed her eyes and placed his lips to hers.

Ash's arm was around May. It felt awkward. She felt like Dawn and Drew were watching her, even though they weren't. Ash kissed her ear, and she let out a quick breath. He nuzzled her ear and squeezed her shoulder.

"Should we be doing this, Ash?" She whispered. "I mean…"

He turned around and looked at Drew and Dawn. "Well no one's stopping them."

May turned around and laughed. "I guess. But I mean, this is a public place."

Ash sighed. "Alright May."

The movie ended and the lights began to brighten as Drew, Ash, May, and Dawn walked out of the theater. No one talked about the movie because no one paid attention to it. They threw away their candy and walked back to their houses in silence.

"See ya later." Ash said before walking to his house.

"I'll talk to you later, Dawn." May said, turning around in her house's direction.

"Bye, Drew, I'll call you." Dawn told him.

"Bye."

* * *

**That actually wasn't half bad. I like it. I like it a lot. I have no idea what I'm going to do for the next chapter, but I want it to be the last one. Please review! My email is getting very empty…I want your reviews!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okayyyeee here's the next chappie. I am tryin' my best to put in the stuff you guys suggested ('cause I haveta admit, the story needs that stuff to be anywhere close to structured and…good) wile trying to finish it at the same time (I have other fics to write!! Plus this fic is waaay longer than it's supposed to be. I'm already on page 30! zomg!)**

* * *

So here's chapter nine for ya! Hope you like!

May walked into school that morning just to see another Emotional Circle in front of the door. She stood and listened to the conversation for a few moments.

"Are Ash and May really dating!?" Misty screamed.

"Yes. Why would someone as awesome, hot, and popular like Ash date someone…like May?" Annabel asked, her voice full of disgust.

"I heard that he broke up with you, Misty, _because _he liked May more!" Zoey said to Misty.

"What? I thought Misty cheated o him for Zoey so he broke up with her!" Someone screamed.

Zoey and Misty blushed deep red. "That is _not _true." Misty said, fuming.

"Yeah, guys, I know for sure he broke up with her for May." Dawn told them. "He told her that that's why."

The girls were quiet. "That's so romantic!" One of them squealed suddenly.

"Yeah, it is!"

"Totally!"

The girls broke into a wildly loud discussion about how romantic Ash is and how well he goes with May. Misty seemed to be angered by the conversation, so she left the EC and walked to her locker. No one noticed how hurt she was that Ash left her except May. She didn't know weather to confront her or not, because Misty could be mad at her. Either way, she couldn't walk anywhere at the moment because the girls in the EC had noticed her and began flooding her with questions as if she were a celebrity.

"Is Ash a good boyfriend?"

"How many times have you gone out?"

"Did he kiss you yet?"

May nervously looked around for someone she knew to save her form the crowd. Dawn gave her smile and shrugged as if to say 'there's nothing I can do…sorry!' While looking around, not only did she see Misty's hurt face, but she say Brendan. He was staring at her, shock and pain visible on his face.

When the bell finally rang, The girls that were showering May with their questions grew quiet and proceeded to their lockers. May stood there as Brendan approached her.

"How long have you been dating Ash?" Brendan asked her.

She did not respond.

"Well?"

"Uh…I don't know…a few days?" She replied reluctantly.

"May!" Brendan threw his arms around her.

She groaned and said gently, "Brendan, I can have a boyfriend that's not you and still love you, okay?"

"But you don't love me the way you love him." He mumbled.

"But I love you like a friend."

"No kidding?"

"No kidding!"

He let go of her and smiled. "Okay but when he breaks up with you, I'll be the shoulder you can cry on!"

"Um…okay."

"Count on it!"

"Alright, Brendan." She laughed. "Well, I gotta get to class. Bye!"

"Bye!" He replied, forging a fake smile. When she turned around his face fell.

* * *

"So…how did your friends react when they found out we're dating?" Ash asked May during lunch. They were sitting at a table with Dawn and Drew, eating pizza.

"Oh my god." She said, setting her pizza down on her plate. "They wouldn't leave me alone."

"I know the feeling. A bunch of girls were all over me today asking me stuff." Ash returned, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Same with me, once I spilled that I knew all about the get-together." Dawn pitched in.

"Did you guys notice Misty? She looks totally depressed." Drew said, taking a sip of his water.

Ash groaned. "God, I know, she keeps giving me these dirty looks as if I'm going to suddenly come back to her."

May looked at him.

"Of course I'm not going to go back to her!"

May nodded and continued eating her pizza. "Brendan seems ticked, too. But that's his fault. He's too…" she searched for a useable word.

"Protective?" Drew suggested.

"More like possessive." Dawn corrected.

"Yeah, possessive." May agreed. "It's crazy."

"He asked me why I let you date someone else. As if he were the only one worthy of your excellence." Dawn stated.

"He is _so _not worthy of the excellence." Ash said.

May giggled as Dawn laughed.

"So…I bet May's popular will go way up with Ash dating her." Dawn thought aloud.

"Wasn't she already popular?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, wasn't I already popular?" May asked, slightly hurt.

"Well I mean you will be seen as the best, hottest, most perfect roll model out there." Dawn said. "Because Ash chose _you_."

"Well no one saw Misty as 'best' or 'hottest' or 'a perfect roll model'." May said, placing her pizza crust on her plate.

"That's because Misty's not hot." Drew said. "Unlike Dawn."

Dawn blush furiously and lightly punched his arm. Ash and May laughed at her, making her blush more and sink her neck into her shoulders.

"Well I think Misty will be fine. She'll probably get with Zoey like all those rumors say." Ash said.

"Yeah. And as long as May stays friends with Brendan, he'll be okay." Dawn said.

"I love Brendan, I'll never desert his friendship!" May replied. "He's a cool guy."

"Then he will probably stay sane." Dawn told her.

"He was never sane." Ash groaned.

"He's a good friend when you get to know him." May said. "He'd just be the worst boyfriend _ever _for me because of how obsessed he is. Maybe if he could control himself, like you, Ash, I would like him a little more."

Drew laughed at that. "Yeah, 'cause Ash has _so much _self control."

"Hey! I've got lots of self control!" Ash countered.

"Calm down, guys!" Dawn exclaimed. "We don't want to start a fight, now do we?"

"Whatever…" Ash grumbled, snatching May's discarded pizza crust and shoving it in his mouth.

The familiar ring of the bell chimed and the lunchroom became flooded with students running to throw out their plates and running to their lockers. Drew and Dawn left with their plates as Ash and May got stuck in the crowd. When it cleared, Ash gave her lips a quick kiss on the lips and said, "Just forget about Misty and Brendan. Because we have each other."

* * *

**Um…ta da? Is that it? I'm 99 percent positive that's it. It's 34 and a half pages long!! eeek! That's long. Tell me what you think of the story and it's ending! I worked very hard on this fic and had a lot of fun writing it!**

**ShadowKing1988: sorry if Brendan didn't have the meltdown you wanted…I didn't want him to be too…um...nuts...i guess.**


End file.
